


Burning Fire Burning

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt Seb, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Kimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: The Ferrari garage is set on fire and Seb is caught in the chaos.





	Burning Fire Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Working on another little idea of my own. More works to follow that have been requested! Please feel free to ask for any prompts you may have!
> 
> This idea was taken from when the Williams garage went on fire in 2012.

It wasn't often that Kimi celebrated getting 2nd place when in reality he would have preferred to get 1st place. It was only because it was a Ferrari one-two and only because as well, they were racing in Europe which meant they could afford to go home a little bit later in comparison to races such as in Asia etc. Also the fact that his boyfriend was the winner made it a bit more special and he agreed to go out for a little bit just to cheer up Sebastian. It had so far been a bit of a rollercoaster start to the season where one minute Seb was leading then the next Lewis was. In this race, Lewis crashed out near the start of the race and Seb had maintained the lead of the race and of the championship, by only a few points. Still it had been a chaotic few weeks of back to back racing so Kimi thought they deserved a night off. It wasn't often that they went out with the team. Said team had been busy packing away the garage and so currently Kimi was waiting in his drivers room of the Ferrari motorhome waiting for the team to finish up. He was busy thinking about the race when Mark, his trainer, came into the room.

"Good race." He said.

"Not bad." Kimi replied, smirking slightly.

Mark gave a little laugh.

"I've been told to come and collect you, the mechanics are just finishing up so we can go and meet them."

Kimi and Mark headed out of the motorhome before Mark brought them to a halt saying they would wait on Maurizio and Riccardo. They were enjoying the air outside when Kimi thought that he hadn't seen his boyfriend since they had finished in the media pen.

"Have you seen Seb about?" He asked Mark.

His trainer frowned.

"I can't say that I have." Mark replied.

Kimi was about to make another comment when Maurizio and Riccardo arrived, he was taken out of his thoughts. They smiled at him and gave him separate hugs, congratulating him on his 2nd place. 

"Have you seen Seb?" Kimi asked.

The two Ferrari members turned and frowned at each other.

"We thought he was with you." Riccardo answered.

Kimi shook his head feeling deeply troubled. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling. 

"Lets go and find the mechanics. I'm sure Seb will be around somewhere." Maurizio told him.

They headed off in the direction of the garage when they were met halfway by none other than the Ferrari mechanics in red, all involved in different conversations.

"Have any of you seen Seb?" Maurizio addressed them.

"He's fiddling about in the garage, he won't be too long." A mechanic replied.

Kimi rolled his eyes. It was always typical of Seb to hang around in the garage fiddling about with the car and helping out his guys.

Maurizio chuckled. It was very typical.

"Let's go and meet him. It's not like we're in a rush to go out."

They were about to head off when a shout from behind caught them off guard. They turned around and saw Antti, Seb's trainer, running in their direction.

"Sorry I got held up." He told them.

They laughed it off and made their way to the garage. The men enjoyed the leisurely stroll. The mechanics kept in a group to themselves, Maurizio chatted away to Riccardo whilst Kimi hung back with the two Ferrari trainers. It wasn't until they started to get closer to the garages that something caught Antti's attention through the corner of his eye. Black smoke seemed to be coming out of one of the garages and as he tried to pay closer attention to it, he noticed the red which could only mean one particular garage. The Ferrari garage. He started to panic.

"Fire, there's a fire in the garage." He shouted as he took off running.

The others were slightly confused until they realised what he meant. It wasn't just any garage it was theirs. Kimi felt sick to his stomach once he actually noticed the black smoke and noticed it was their garage. Then his thoughts turned to Seb. Seb was in the garage. He then ran after Antti, forcing his legs to move where they had been frozen. In the background he could hear the others running at the back of him. He only had one focus though. 

As the team got closer, the black smoke seemed to get stronger and soon enough they could barely get anywhere close to the garage. Black smoke was piling out of the entrance and at the very back of the garage, flames started to take over. He heard people in the background shouting to grab fire extinguishers to get the fire out but he kept on running in the direction of the garage, determined to get Seb out. He noticed Antti had stopped in front of it, just a few feet back, seemingly judging how they could get in. He ran past him about to brave the flames when arms caught around his waist and he was dragged back. He struggled to get free from the arms holding him and only realised it was Mark when he started shouting in his ear.

"It's too dangerous, Kimi. You can't go in there." Mark shouted.

"Seb's in there. I can't just leave him." Kimi shouted back.

Soon enough mechanics were racing around with fire extinguishers trying to put the fire out from a safe distance and Riccardo was on the phone to emergency services. No one saw Antti disappear into the black smoke until it was too late and Mark shouted after him. He finally let go of Kimi as the Finn held his breath as he prayed that Seb would be alright. The smoke seemed to get worse at that point but it was only because the flames were being put out. It seemed like the longest time before a figure could be seen coming out of the smoke. That person was Antti and he was dragging Seb out with him, dragging him out with his arms underneath Seb's armpits as he tried to get his breath back, coughing slightly. Seb was unconscious and covered in black soot, no longer pale. Antti dragged him a safe distance away from the entrance before placing him on the ground, moving away as he started to cough harshly. Maurizio checked on Antti, patting his back as he kept an eye on his driver on the ground. Kimi had shouted on Seb the moment he was out of the garage and his heart was in his throat when he saw he wasn't awake. He raced over to him alongside Mark and Riccardo. He knelt down at Seb's left hand side as the others went to his right. He cupped Seb's face in his hands as he begged the German to wake up.

"Seb? Seb, can you hear me? You need to wake up. You need to be okay, please." He begged as his voice shook.

He could see Mark checking for a pulse and tried not to be annoyed at his trainer when he was pushed away slightly so Mark could crouch down to see if Seb was breathing. Kimi held onto Seb's hand tightly as he watched Mark looking very concerned. 

"He's not breathing and I can't find a pulse. We need to start CPR. Stand back Kimi." Mark ordered.

The Finn let out a sob and started crying. He moved back slightly to give Mark room to help save Seb. Kimi stayed right by his German's side as he watched Mark give his boyfriend CPR. 

"Come on Seb please. Wake up! Come on!" Kimi encouraged and repeated.

Mark had stopped the chest compressions to give Seb a breath of life when the German woke up and inhaled sharply before coughing harshly. Kimi breathed a sigh of relief and started crying again. Mark moved the younger man into the recovery position on his right hand side, both himself and Riccardo giving each other a look of concern as Seb continued to cough.

"There's an ambulance on its way." Riccardo said, quietly. 

Mark nodded and turned back to look at the pair in front of him. Kimi had one hand stroking his boyfriend's hair as he used his other one to rub up and down Seb's side as he continued to cough. 

"You're okay, Seb. Just take it nice and slow. Take it easy." Kimi said, soothingly. 

Mark continued to look on in concern at Seb's coughing. The German rolled onto his back wanting to see his boyfriend. He grabbed one of the Finn's hand tightly as it became apparent that he was struggling to catch his breath. The Finn seemed to notice and before anyone else could react, Kimi had gathered his boyfriend into his arms, letting the German rest his head on his shoulder.

"Copy my breathing, Seb. Take deep breaths. You need to breathe. Take it slow. You'll be alright." Kimi whispered.

The Finn started to breathe slowly and deeply in the hope that his boyfriend would copy him. Slowly but surely, Seb started to take in some deep breaths as he felt his boyfriend breathing against him. He was started to regain his breathing as the coughing subsided. Eventually when he managed to catch his breath back, Seb slumped against his Finn.

"Kimi." He said quietly.

"I'm here, Sebby, I'm here." The Finn replied calmly. 

In the background, Kimi could hear the sound of sirens but just stayed still holding Seb in his arms as he started to whisper soothing Finnish words in his ear. Eventually both an ambulance and a fire engine arrived. It was then that Kimi turned to look at the damage. The mechanics had since managed to put the fire out but the garage was a complete mess. Everyone bar Mark and Riccardo had taken off to the side, wanting to let Seb and Kimi be with each other and not interrupt them. Paramedics jumped out of their vehicle and raced towards the pair. Riccardo got the attention of one paramedic to say that Antti should be checked over, so he left his colleague to check over Seb. Mark updated him giving his concern about the coughing and how he used CPR to bring Seb back. The paramedic gave an initial examination before asking for Seb to go to the hospital. Kimi and Mark helped up Seb who was by now plain exhausted. They helped him over to the ambulance. Kimi and Seb sat together, the latter now had an oxygen mask over his face and seemed rather annoyed by it. He rested his head on Kimi's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're alright." Kimi said, his arms wrapped around Seb again.

The German gave a little laugh which was muffled by the oxygen mask.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied.

They sat in silence for a while. Kimi watched as Antti was checked over. Even from their position, he could still hear the trainer arguing that he didn't need to go to hospital. As the paramedics decided that he was now alright, they made their way back to the ambulance to get Seb to hospital. Kimi caught Antti's eye and mouthed 'thank you'. Antti gave a nod. Kimi was then brought back to reality by the paramedics in front of him as they got the two of them settled so they could go to the hospital. Kimi kept an eye on Seb the whole way. 

He didn't want anything like this to happen again.


End file.
